


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】惡作劇

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！Kayiiin生日快樂
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】惡作劇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niiiyak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiiyak/gifts).



> 先說啊！老千平時不寫生賀文給人的  
> 一切都是陰錯陽差！

自從Brett生病後兩人更加重視休息的必要性，每天總有幾個特定時間他們會放下手邊的所有工作，無論是小提琴或是筆記型電腦都不能繼續使用，即使會讓工作效率下降，但他們曉得這才是能夠陪伴彼此走一輩子的方法之一。

有時他們會在下午太陽不大時一起出門慢跑；有時會到附近的咖啡廳吃些甜點小憩一下；有時乾脆哪裡都不去，一起窩在床上睡個午覺或是賴在沙發上耍廢發呆。

  
  


一個沒有特殊行程的平日，Brett正跟Eddy挨在一起消磨午後的獨處時光，年長的男人拿著手機漫無目地地逛著社群平台，碰巧看見一位朋友分享的有趣影片，簡單又無傷大雅的惡作劇短片逗得Brett笑不攏嘴，他瞇起眼睛瞥了一眼正在專心看小說的Eddy，忍不住就想在戀人身上實驗看看。

「Bro！這什麼味道！」

Brett突然皺起鼻頭發出不小的抱怨聲引來Eddy疑惑的目光，只見年長著小提親家扯著對方的衣袖後整個人湊過去聞了幾下後露出嫌棄的表情，那模樣有點像是聞到柑橘味的大貓咪。

這讓不時就要被開體臭玩笑的Eddy有些緊張，他拉過自己的衣袖很認真地用力吸了一大口氣，可是除了洗衣精的香氣外他沒聞到什麼不該出現的怪味道。

「Dude，哪有什麼味道！而且你的衣服都跟我的一起洗耶！」

「有啦！我的就沒有啊！」Brett煞有其事地低頭嗅著自己的衣袖後示意Eddy自己來體驗看看，「不信你自己聞，真的怪怪的！」

Eddy皺著眉頭把整個腦袋湊了過去，他拉起戀人的衣服很仔細地聞著上頭的氣味，卻突然感受到頭頂傳來的觸感及伴隨而來的親吻聲。

Brett趁著Eddy主動把平時碰不到的腦袋獻上來時趁機在鬆軟的黑髮上留下一吻，男人沾沾自喜地期待戀人會露出驚嚇、害羞或是更誇張的反應，就像他看的短片一樣。

但Eddy只是抬起頭彎起那雙迷人的桃花眼，輕輕按住Brett的雙手後把自己的唇覆上那張調皮搗蛋的嘴巴上，這下Brett的如意算盤全都被這一吻給打亂了。

「欸！不對吧！你……唔——！」

「噓……這裡也有一個好吃的味道，不信我嚐嚐。」

原本Brett還不想乖乖就範，但Eddy不停用舌頭輕舔著緊閉地唇瓣、可愛的兔牙啃著固執的嘴角哀求著要進去，體格上的弱勢也讓Brett慢慢被壓倒在沙發上無法掙脫，最後他終於放棄掙扎，張開嘴讓快把自己半張臉舔濕的大狗滿足慾望。

當Eddy總算願意放過Brett時，躺在身下的人已經滿臉通紅、呼吸紊亂，雙眼濕潤地閃爍著渴望戀人的神色，男人懶洋洋地躺在沙發上任對方撩起自己的白色棉質上衣後在他白皙的肌膚上溫柔愛撫，Brett的喉結上下滾動著發出舒服的輕哼。

「我猜這不是你本來預期的結果？」Eddy一邊露出調皮的笑容一邊替男友把下半身的短褲及底褲脫下，溫暖的大手撫上已經半勃的性器後慢慢地上下套弄。

「當然不是！誰叫你、啊……」從小到大鬼點子特多的Brett鮮少有作弄Eddy失敗的紀錄，怎麼會想到這次反被將一軍，他不悅地用腳底輕拍對方厚實的大腿肉，卻在弱點被掌握住時再度呻吟了起來。

  
  


「現世報？」

「現你頭！」

  
  


Brett赤裸著下身側躺在沙發上被戀人肏幹著，修長的左腿被Eddy抱在懷裡好讓對方的身體徹底敞開，硬挺的性器在濕滑的後穴快速抽插著，鈍圓的龜頭數度撞上前列腺讓因快感而無法言語的Brett發出更多破碎的甜膩呻吟，他哭著套弄起自己的陰莖卻被Eddy壞心地按住手不讓他繼續動作。

「Eddy放手！」Brett扯了幾下手沒成功掙脫，反而被翻過身成正面後壓在沙發上繼續頂弄，「我、我才弄你一下……你、你怎麼……啊嗯……一直欺負我！」

「我怎麼捨得欺負你？」Eddy放慢挺動的速度改為在熾熱的甬道中緩緩摩擦，在聽到身下的人不停發出難耐又可愛的呻吟時才滿意地低下頭親了親Brett的嘴角道：「誰叫你體力那麼差，太早射你會受不了。」

Brett才不管Eddy到底是基於正當理由還是純粹在捉弄他而不讓他撫慰自己，他就是想讓射精、想更加舒服，於是年長的男人任性地踢著雙腳、扭著身體向他的戀人抗議了起來，「才、才不會！我都有跟你去運動耶！」

既然Brett都這麼說了Eddy也打算從善如流，他扣住戀人的腰桿一邊壞心地捏著上頭漸增地軟肉一邊按照自己的節奏大力抽插起這副甜美的身體，Brett如願以償地開始套弄又硬又脹的性器後沒多久就洩在手上。

但Eddy的事情還沒辦完似乎也沒意思要讓Brett有時間緩緩，甫經高潮的身體還敏感地無法承受太多刺激，再度勃起的陰莖吐著透明的精水一時之間也無法完全抬頭，Brett很快就被難以承受的快感逼得喘不過氣。

「等、等等……Eddy！啊嗯——」

Eddy沒理會戀人的哭求只是吻了吻Brett淚濕的面頰後又繼續挺腰的動作，Brett很快就因為前列腺不斷被刺激而被肏射，他弱弱地推著仍精神奕奕地男友一邊啜泣一邊哀求道：「不要了……不要了……」

「再一下下……好不好？」看Brett哭成淚人兒的模樣很是可憐，Eddy也不想繼續為難他，但無奈生理需求還沒解決也只能讓對方再忍忍。

在空間不大的沙發上男人選擇先把癱軟在懷裡的戀人抱起來放在腿上，體位的改變讓嵌在腸道內的凶器進得更深，Brett慌亂地抱緊Eddy的身體不停啜泣，痛苦與快感同時折磨著已經喪失思考能力的大腦，他靠在男人肩膀上任淚水及唾液濕濡對方的衣服。

「Eddy……Eddy……」

年輕的小提琴家抱著小自己一號的身體加快挺進的速度想讓事情快點結束，因體位而夾得很緊的甬道讓Eddy爽得喘息不止，過程中Brett又不小心洩了一次，已經完全沒力氣的他只能窩在戀人懷裡發出破碎的細細呻吟。

  
  


「好了好了，可憐的Brett。」Eddy終於攀上高潮後射進Brett體內，他摟著體力透支的戀人躺在沙發上休息片刻。

Brett靠在Eddy胸前慢慢平復氣息，一想到自己一整個下午的休息時間居然都被按在沙發上給人欺負，年長的小提琴家忍不住抬頭瞪了一眼正在玩他頭髮的男人。

「累死了！晚餐你得負責到底！我想吃火鍋！」

「那你就負責睡覺、吃飯跟玩手機好不好？」

Eddy撫順愛人蓬鬆、亂翹的黑色短髮後，在Brett柔軟的髮梢上留下寵溺的一吻。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 咖印生快……  
> 你真好運……原本真的不想寫肉  
> 但偶然發現討論完梗後的下週就是你的生日  
> 索性開大火快炒……食材是搗蛋不成反吃鱉的堯堯……
> 
> 文章中提到的短片是咖印在IG轉貼的，因為提到想看他們玩，於是就跟他腦洞了一下  
> 原本我就只寫到欸底反將堯堯一軍，不過這氣氛怎麼看都是開車的節奏  
> 然後就……陳韋丞真的不把人吃了不是男人啦！！！
> 
> 我覺得這次真的頗OOC啦！  
> 可是讓堯堯哭哭就很可愛我忍不住啦ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜
> 
> 希望咖印看完色文會畫更多色色(❁´◡`❁)
> 
> [IG短片傳送門](https://www.instagram.com/p/CL6l63LhoSm/?igshid=c6w3cno01k0a)


End file.
